Morningside
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: If Sonny and Chad can't stand one another, then why do they keep coming back for more? This "friends with benifits of kissing" thing is not stopping like they thought it would.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my first Channy story. I really need a laptop or something because this coming to the library and only having 2 hours is murder. I'm listening to Taylor Swift I'd Lie for the first time, and this song is based on, in a way, Sara Barellies' song Morningside, which you should listen to, cause her album Little voices is amazing. I was thinking of continuing this and actually I've already written most of it, to turn it into a chapter story, so it all depends on reviews if I continue, and then it may be a while before I upload the the chapters since I can rarely get to the library. Anywho, on with the story.

* * *

"See you in two," he said.

Chad Dylan Cooper hung up his phone and sat in the chair of his dressing room. He was in between scenes on _Mackenzie Falls _and lucky for him, so was his favorite _So Random _cast member.

They weren't dating and they were still enemies... just... enemies that made out. A lot. Didn't mean a thing.

His door opened and Sonny Munroe slipped in, then locked the door. Her back was to him and her hand still on the doorknob. She sighed. They had been having these meetings since they were 17. They were 19 now, and unlike what they originally thought, these "once every two months" meetings weren't stopping. It started off as once every two months, then after two times(four months), it became once every month. Three months later, it became twice a month. After they were both 18, it was at least two times a week, then three, until it became every chance they got. If he wasn't such a good kisser, this wouldn't be happening... or at least that's what she told herself. **_Liar. _**

"Munroe."

"Dylan Cooper."

She turned to face him, leaning against the door.

"Couldn't resist these lips, huh?" Chad grinned.

Sonny frowned.

"Yeah, right," she laughed, "You're so annoying."

"Am I Sonny? Am I really?"

He got up and walked towards her.

"Yeah," she said with a smirk, "Really."

He put his hands on her waist and leaned close to her left ear. It was times like this she really doubted she only stuck around for his kisses. Her heart was racing and she felt weak. She probably would have slid down the door if he wasn't holding her.

"If I'm so annoying, why are you here?"he whispered.

She let a moan slip when he gently grazed his teeth along her earlobe with a smirk. She couldn't answer that, and he knew it. She hated him. He got under her skin like no one else, and wormed his way into her heart. He made her blood boil and her skin crawl, but he raced through her veins and gave her goosebumps. It was a love/hate thing. She couldn't stand to be around him, or away form him. She knew that was the real reason she kept coming back.

He kissed her lips and lured her away from the door.

"How long do you have before they realize you're gone?"

"Maybe half an hour," she replied, "or less."

He let go of her hand and sat down on the couch in front of her with a grin.

"So that gives me up to 30 minutes to lock lips with you."

She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and copied his smirk.

"Oh, Chad Dylan, you're such a romantic,"she said sarcastically.

She looked down at him, still in his _Mackenzie Falls _school uniform and he looked up at her in her casual dressy hat, long sleeved green shirt, with a grey vest, dark denim jeans and high heeled boots.

She put one knee on the side of his left leg and placed her hat lazily on his head. He chuckled and took it off as she placed her other knee on the other side of his right leg, sitting on his lap. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her again, pulling her closer. She ran her fingers through his perfect blond hair and whimpered when he deepened the kiss. He chuckled and the she hit him playfully on the chest, as to say she heard that.

Chad couldn't pretend he didn't like kissing Sonny. She was so kissable with her soft lips and cuteness. _**Stupid lips. Stupid cute.**_

He strayed from her lips to her chin and down her neck until he reached the base of neck near her left collarbone. This gave her time to breathe. He heard her giggle in his ear as he nipped roughly on her neck. She pulled his hair, making him stop to look up at her as his head lied back on the top of the couch.

"That better not leave a mark," she breathed.

"Wouldn't be the first one you had to cover," he shot back cockily.

Her lips crashed down on his. They made out for about 15 more minutes until Sonny's phone started ringing. He nibbled her bottom lip as they pulled apart. Chad questioned himself on when they had changed positions to where they were laying on the couch with Sonny underneath him.

She took out her phone and sat up, sitting Indian style facing Chad.

"It's Tawni," she announced to him.

He chuckled, "About to lie again..."

She stuck her tongue out and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

**"Sonny, where are you?"**

"Um, just taking a stroll," she said

**"Well, we're about to go to the cafeteria for some fro-yo. Meet you there?"**

"Sure," Sonny replied, "See you in a few."

Sonny hung up then looked at Chad. He had that hot, annoying grin on his face.

"What?" she questioned.

"Your hair's messed up," he stated.

She put her feet on the floor.

"So is yours."

He pouted and stood to look in one of his full length mirrors. She got up, and looked in another.

"Why can't you wear lip gloss?" he asked as he tried to get the red lipstick from his face.

"I didn't know you were gonna call me," she lied.

He called every Wednesday around this time. She wore it just to annoy him. Once she looked presentable and decent, she walked to the door.

"Oh, Sonny," Chad called with fake innocence.

She turned around.

"Two things. You're forgetting your hat."

He tossed it to her.

"And?"

"You might want to cover up that red mark on your neck. what's that called again?"

He pondered with a curious look on his face, trying to look innocent at the same time, then dodged a flying pen.

"Sometimes, just wanna-"

"Kiss me," he completed with a puppy pout.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Chad."

She walked out his dressing room walking straight into Portlyn. She gave an awkward smile and Portlyn shook her head with a smile.

"I saw nothing."

Sonny replied with an inaudible 'thank you' and walked towards the cafeteria.

"One day those tow will see," Portlyn muttered.

She knocked on Chad's door.

"Five minutes till we're needed on set!"

* * *

And there we have it, with just two minutes to spare. Should I continue it? IDK, but check out the song Morningside by Sara Barelies. It's great! Oh, I'm writing this new story, that kind of placed itself above all the other stories I'm writing, and it's like a cross of some sort between Sonny With a Chance, iCarly, and H2O: Just Add Water, with a little bit of One Tree Hill. It's Sonny, Carly, Sam, Rikki and two girls I made up all in a band. I've never stuck with writing one story for a week, but I just can't stop with this one. Can't wait to finish it and post it. Man, I need a laptop!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, and I mean wow! I checked my email for three days in a row, idk why, I don't normally, then I see three pages worth of alerts for Morningside getting favorited, alerted, reviewed, and me getting favorited. So, I just got dropped off at the handy dandy library, and I decided to update, since I have every chapter with me in my folder and on my phone. (I did like the last 5 chapters by draft text message, cause I didn't have my writing stuff with me. I looked like a txt maniac, but hey, at least the story is complete.) I'm also thinking after I finish to kind of do a spin of story, since one of the characters in the story has this thing... anyway, you'll know when you read this chapter. I don't really like this one, but I love the next one... I think... let me flip through........ yeah, I do. Have fun reading! Oh! Before I forget, when Sonny's phone rings, or Tawni's(but I don't think hers will in the story), it sounds like the Check It Out girls. Here it is: (T:Check out this phone! S:Check out that name! T:Check it out! S:Check it out! T&S:Check it out! S:Check out this tone! T:I'm checking out this tone! S:Check out you, checking out this tone! T:Check them out not checking out their phone! S:Check out this phone! T:Check out this phone! S&T:Check it out!) Ha, either you'd be saying it along with them and upset to answer your phone and end it, or it'd annoy the crap out of you and you'd answer it or silence it. To the story....

* * *

"Any time, any day, yo," Nico said.

They were practicing their new sketch where they were a hip-hop dance crew having an argument about who was better, though neither could dance. Marshall thought it would be great. They were dressed in colorful clothes and hats with baggy pants, colorful Adidas, and either sunglasses, chains, arm bands, or a combination of all. Allison Stoner was making a guest appearance in the sketch, but she wasn't their for the run through.

"You think you're better than me?" Grady asked incredulously.

He made hand-arm gestures that were supposed to look something similar to pop locking. Zora shook her head from her spot on the couch. She was in the sketch, but wasn't actively taking part. However, she did say her lines when time to.

"Yeah, yeah, Homie," confirmed Nico, arms folding across his chest to look bad.

"I'm better than both of ya's," Sonny said, adjusting her hot pink hat.

It was tilted to the side and not fully on her head, so it kind of tilted upward.

"Uh, no," Tawni said prissily, "I don't think so. If it wasn't for me, this crew would be no-"

Sonny's phone ringing cut her off.

"Sorry," Sonny apologized, "Really, sorry."

She took out her phone and checked the caller id.

**Stupid Chad. Stupid hot. Stupid lips.**

"Sonny, that's the third time," Grady said, "Don't you think you should answer it?"

"Yeah, Sonny," agreed Tawni, "There just going to call. Again."

"If they call again, I'll answer it," Sonny promised, "Let's just-"

_Check out this phone! Check out that name!_

She groaned, but took out the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" yelled Chad.

"I'm practicing for a sketch tonight."

Everyone looked at her curiously, except Zora, who already knew. She knew everything.

"I hate you," he yelled.

"I've heard this," Sonny replied.

She tried to play it off cool. If she said she hated him back, they'd know it was Chad.

"Come over," he demanded.

"I'm busy!"

"I'm at my house."

He hung up.

"Hello?" **Stupid Chad.**

She put the phone in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," teased Zora, grinning, "Who?"

Sonny sent her a frown that turned to a smirk. She retaliated smugly.

"You know, just like **_I know_**."

Zora's grin faded and she turned her attention back to the TV. Sonny turned to the others.

"Let's finish the run through!"

They nodded, still curious as to what Zora and Sonny knew about each other that they didn't.

After the run through, two hours and 45 minutes before the season finale on _So Random_, Chad called her again. She was about to change clothes, really no use.

"What, Chad?"

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't plan on it," she said, "I mean, after you yelled at me, then hung up."

"Just come over."

She could hear the charm in his voice.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't," she lied.

"Munroe," he warned.

She grabbed her car keys.

"Why'd you yell at me earlier?" she asked, "It couldn't be because I didn't answer."

Chad growled in frustration. **Story time.**

"Okay, so I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am strolling through the Hollywood Walk of Fame. You know, checking where my star is going to go."

"I bet it's a bad neighborhood," she mumbled.

Chad frowned, "I heard that."

"Good."

"Good! Wait... anyway, so this little brat drops her ice-cream cone and burst into tears. The loud whining, the works!"

Sonny started up her car, looked around, and backed out.

"Uh-huh."

"So I'm standing there, staring proudly at my spot, and the brats sobbing extremely loud, so finally, I got annoyed and bought her another one. Papparatzo snaps his pictures, and now it's all over the place that I-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," she added.

"-am going soft and becoming g-g-good!"

He waited for a response. She was quiet. Too quiet. Then he heard it. Giggling! Then laughter!

"Why are you laughing? This is not funny!"

"Yes," Sonny laughed, "It is!"

"Shut up!"

"So you're mad because you're being portrayed in a positive, well for you, negative light?"

She laughed some more.

"Just get over here."

Sonny pulled up in the hidden back driveway of Chad's house. Any celebrity coming over would use it since cameras were everywhere in the front. She got out and walked up the stairs of the tan wooden deck, shaded by trees. She checked the time. From the studio to here was about a twenty minute drive. She'd have to leave around-

Her thoughts were discontinued when she was pulled inside and kissed passionatly. She faintly heard what she assumed was the door closing, and whimpered against his lips when he pushed her against a wall. He broke the kiss after five more seconds and grinned.

"What are you wearing?"

She looked down at her baggy forest green pants with the left leg bunched up to her knee, her white, pink striped Adidas, and her long sleeved white shirt with a giant gold chain around her hat. She almost forgot she was sill wearing the hat.

"I- I didn't have time to change," she breathed.

She studied his attire. Blue jeans and a red button down with a white t-shirt underneath.

"I'm used to seeing you in uniform."

"When we start taping next season you will."

Chad put an arm around her waist and lead her to his den.

"How long we got?" he asked.

"Uh, about an hour, I think."

Chad sat in a recliner, and Sonny sat in his lap.

"So Chad, how does it feel to be a good guy?" teased Sonny.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He kissed her lips then pulled back.

He smirked, "I hate you."

Sonny nodded,"I hate you, too."

* * *

Okay, Chapter 2 complete! I have to thank Charmed for the line I borrowed from Sense and Sense Ability (Why are you laughing? This is not funny!) So that Holly Marie Combs for making the line funny enough for it to stick in my head and use. Then, thank iCarly for the last two lines. Seddie rules! So, I think I'll post this, and try to do Chapter 3. I'm hungry... oh, and since tax free weekend is coming up in August. I was told I'm being bought a laptop. That's what I was told. You'd think with my b-day on the 31 of July(*hint** hint*) that they would get it for me then. Whatever. I'm not getting my hopes up though. I've been lied to before! Oh Kym, we're just going Taco Bell! Yeah, after I get three shots, we got to the taco bell across the street from the doctors. Thank, God I'm turning 18. It's hard being the youngest of you group of 09 friends. I'm the baby!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 coming to ya!

* * *

Sonny sat in the cafeteria with Zora and Tawni, eating frozen yogurt. It was better than lunch. Grady and Nico were hanging out with the cast of the new show _Who Did It? _about teen detectives figuring out murders or something.

Tawni put away her mirror and took out her phone to text. Zora was eating her third fro-yo, and Sonny was playing with the little she had left from her second one. She subconsciously rubbed her lips, then mentally slapped herself when she noticed. She was thinking about him. **Ugh!** She couldn't help it, it was nature by now, that she expected sometime during almost everyday to have his lips on hers. **Stupid Chad, and his stupid lips!** She found herself thinking that a lot lately.

She took a bite of her fro-yo and looked at the table. A minute passed before she decided. She couldn't take this anymore. She took out her phone and checked the time. Chad was probably busy, plus, Tawni was around. She decided to send a text message.

**_-I need to see you-_**

She put the phone back in her pocket and looked up. Zora was grinning smugly at her. She was already smart at 11, now she was almost 15 and smarter than ever. She knew who she was text messaging, but she'd never tell as long as Sonny knew what she knew. Her phone beeped. A text message. **Chad.**

**_-Need, huh? Where and when, hot lips?-_**

"What are you blushing about, Sonny?" asked Tawni.

"Uh, nothing," Sonny stuttered in response,"I have to go. See you guys later."

"Sure," Zora replied.

Tawni looked confused but gave her a nod.

"Okay..."

Sonny walked out the cafeteria and down the hall. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Looking for a place in the studio to privately make out with Chad Dylan Cooper. There must have been a screw loose or something. When she was 16 and you had asked her if she'd ever be doing this, she'd call you crazy and suggest the nearest mental institute. Now, she'd just deny the truth.

She thought for a moment. Where would no one be for about 10, 15, 20 minutes? Prop room? She laughed to herself. Everyone was always there. Dressing room? Hmm... They didn't have any sketches to do today, so Tawni had no reason to be there, nor anywhere in the area. She went to her and Tawni's dressing room and looked around the halls before entering. No one. She took out her phone.

_**-What did I say about calling me that? My dressing room, now.-**_

"And cut! Perfect!"

Chad walked off the set and checked his text. He grinned.

"Where are you off to?"

He turned to see Portlyn.

"Oh, you know, just uh- taking a breather."

Portlyn smirked,"Right."

Chad frowned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she replied, "Bye."

He straightened his tie and walked away.

Sonny looked up when the door opened and Chad walked in, grinning cockily.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

Sonny stood up and walked towards him

"Not you," she corrected, "your lips. 20 minutes?"

"Yeah," he agreed,"and who controls these lips?"

"Cooper, shut up."

"Gladly."

He leaned forward, not knowing her heart was racing just as fast as his. He knew his heart shouldn't be racing for Sonny. Heck, he shouldn't even have a heart, but Sonny... she was changing him. He could lie to himself all he wanted, but he knew Sonny changed him. She made him care, and he refused to admit that. If he did, he would be able to tell himself that he loved her. That maybe, just maybe, Sonny was her. She was the one he wanted next to him when all his dreams came true. She was the wind that blew his heart away. These were feelings. Real feelings. He wanted something more. Too bad he'd never admit it. Those were just more things he'd never say.

When they broke the kiss, through all his thinking, he didn't realize he was up against the door with his left hand in her hair and his right hand on the small of her back.

"See you later, Chad." She stepped out of his grasp and he stood up straight. 20 minutes went by fast. He opened the door and looked around. He then walked back in and gently kissed her lips. Then he smirked. She still had her eyes closed, and her lips partially pouted. He had to leave with a cockily comment.

"Just thought I'd leave you with one last kiss," he said," See you tomorrow, Munroe?"

She blinked a few times and opened her mouth to say something, but his finger on her lips stopped her.

"Shh, the time for talking is over."

He walked out and shut the door behind him. Then leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

There you go. Chapter 3! Yay! I'm typing this whole thing while listening to Gravity by Sara Bareilles. It's on repeat for some odd reason, so it's literally the 9th time playing as I type this. I can't press the pause button on it, cause it just changes the song either forward or backward. It fell out my pocket and into a thin puddle of water... yeah. Nokia 5310 is a nice phone. I don't really call people though, I just send the occasional 20 or less text messages a day and read fanfics on the Internet or listen to the mp3 or radio. My grandma just called, I suppose I should've answered, but I hate talking on the phone...anyway hope you enjoyed. Maybe I can get up chapter 4. And check my voice mail. Normally I don't check it, until I have like 8, then I just delete them all cause there old... You guys should feel honored. The only messages I ever check are emails and reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I changed the song to Kate Voegele I Won't Disagree, so now I'm listening to it. I love Kate Voegele. Oh, in that last Chapter, One Tree Hill references. The part about 'who you want standing next to you when all your dreams come true,' and 'the wind that blew my heart away.' The wind that blew my heart away is actually the title of an episode. I'm a Leyton fan, but the Brucas thing was great... them arguing in the rain, the I felt so bad for Peyton, cause Ellie was going off to die. Oh, got caught up. Anyway. Chapter 4!

* * *

Tawni strutted happily down the hall to the prop room. She and Sonny were going shopping and to do a little scouting for boy toys or potential boy friends. Of course Sonny was just going because she was offered a free CD and was kinda being forced to. Oh well, Tawni didn't care, as long as she had someone with her to attract the unwanted boys attention.

"Sonny! You ready to go?" Tawni yelled.

Tawni entered the room only to see Nico, Grady, and Zora standing around the TV with Wii controllers in hand.

"Where is Sonny?"

"Uh, she said she was going to find you," Nico said, "She left about ten minutes ago."

"Well, why'd she do that," exclaimed Tawni,"I told her I was going to come get her!"

"You said that last time," Zora reminded her.

"Yeah, then you came in here an hour after you were supposed to come and get her, and complained about her not being at the car," Grady said.

Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll just call her!"

She took out her phone and called Sonny,

_Check out this phone! Check out that name! Check it out! Check it out! Check it out!_

"Mmh..." Chad groaned in annoyance.

Sonny smiled and took out her phone.

"It's Tawni."

"Don't answer it," Chad suggested smoothly.

He started nibbling on her ear, knowing she would cave.

"But Chad..." she whined.

"Sonny," Chad purred,"You'll call her back."

Tawni hung up the phone.

"No answer," she sighed.

"That's weird," Grady said, "Oh well, lets play."

Everyone but Tawni turned their attention back to the wrestling game. Nico and Grady VS Zora, whom they assumed never played Smackdown VS Raw before, but was currently beating them both.

"Have you guys noticed that Sonny is disappearing a lot lately," questioned Tawni.

"Nope," said Zora.

She pinned Grady while Nico was knocked out on the floor in broken table debris.

"And I win."

Grady and Nico frowned

"You guys!" Tawni yelled," Are you even paying attention?"

"Yeah, Tawni," Nico said passively,"Sonny's disappearing a lot lately.

Nico and Grady slowly turned to look at one another as realization set in.

"Hmm..."

"You know," Grady stated, "She has been, hasn't she."

"Yeah," Nico said, "And it's always while we're busy or distracted."

"You guys are probably reading too much into it," Zora said, "So she disappears, I disappear all the time."

"Yeah, you do," Nico said, "But chances are, you're in the vents, though we haven't heard you up there in a while."

Zora chose not to tell them she hadn't been in the vents in months. Then attention would be drawn to her as well. Plus, maybe she'd go up there later.

"Well, I'm sure Sonny's just taking a walk."

"That's what she always says," Tawni complained, "I'm taking a stroll. Just walking around. She does a lot of walking!"

"Well," Zora thought,"mmh, maybe that's how she stays so fit."

She stood up and headed out the prop room, walking backwards.

"You have personal trainers, I have a fast metabolism, Sonny walks."

She sut the corner, once out the room and sent Sonny a text.

**_-Tawni's ready for shopping and she's getting suspicious-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hmm, I don't think I had any TV show references in this one. Well, now all that's left are the chapters on my phone. Ooh, I'm supposed to be looking up something for my mom! Oh well. I'll post this first. Hey, this chapter's short, but it's one of my favs. Can't wait for the 31st. My birthday. Mainly the ice cream, cake a close second...


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, my first laptop, and a fancy one! I skipped to that ups truck! Ugh, my sister keeps asking me what I'm doing. She's has this obsession with Sim's 3. I'm debating saying this isn't my laptop and hiding it, and telling her I gave it back to my "friend". You think I'm joking, but I've lied to her before. Like my Gatorade was paint and water in a bottle... hehe. I've been trying to get her to get me a cup of kool-aid for years, and now she gets me some to play Sim's 3. I'm glad she doesn't know I bought both of Demi Lovato's cd's. I wouldn't see them again. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. I smell ramen...

* * *

Chad sat at the Mackenzie Falls table in the cafeteria, waiting for Portlyn. His off time could be better spent with his lips on Sonny's. She had a break right now, since the scene only required the strange girl and Nino or whoever. She had walked out the cafeteria, balancing a tray of three frozen yogurts, while trying to steal bites of the one he assumed was hers.

Stupid Sonny, for making a task like eating frozen yogurt look hot. Stupid Sonny for being hot. Extremely stupid Portlyn for wanting a meeting and wasting valuable make-out time. He normally wouldn't agree to talk to her privately, but he did this time… odd.

Portlyn finally walked in and sat down across from him.

"What did you want, Portlyn?"

"To talk some sense into you," she replied, "you need to stop running from your feelings."

Chad gave her a questioning look.

"What feelings? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have feelings."

Portlyn smiled at him, "Liar. You love Sonny, Chad, or do you not see it?"

Chad scoffed, "_Me_. Love _Sonny_?"

Portlyn nodded.

"No," Chad said, "I don't love Sonny. Me and her fight all the time."

"And make out," Portlyn added.

Chad tilted his head to the side slightly, in confusion.

"No we don't! Ew! Like I would-"

"I saw her come out your dressing room last month."

Chad frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," she said, "I just think that you two are using this secret 'just frenemies who make out' relationship to cover up how you really feel, when all you're doing is just showing how much you really love each other."

Chad laughed, "Right. The only reason I keep kissing Sonny is because I love her."

Portlyn maintained her smile.

"I'm smarter than you think I am, Chad. Think about it. Why only kiss Sonny, when you could have any girl you want? I haven't seen you even glance in another girls direction for about two or three years, which is when I'm assuming this whole thing started."

Chad could only look at her. He and Sonny had been doing this secret thing for that long? It only felt like a few months. Maybe Portlyn had a point? No. Never. Chad Dylan Cooper was a heart breaker. He didn't fall in love. It was… it was.. Un-Chad Dylan Cooper like.

"Listen, Portlyn. I don't like Sonny, ok?"

He stood up.

"You're wrong. Selena Gomez is wrong. Tammi or whoever is wrong! The janitor is wrong! Everyone is wrong! I don't like Sonny, ok, so let it go! That's how rumors get started!"

He straightened his tie and walked out. Portlyn smirked as he walked out. He didn't hear her comment.

"We said _love_."

* * *

This is the first Chapter I rote on my new laptop! Yay. I just have to get the Internet, that way I can do it at home, instead of coming to my uncle's house. Yeah, I know, it's short, and the next one is gonna be short to, but it's my favorite chapter. I don't know why it's so short, but I'm not gonna question my state of mind when I wrote it, cause I like it. My sister is stalking me to play Sim's 3, and I have just had one of the most annoying car rides ever to get over here. It's always an annoying car ride when me, my little sister, my mother, and my grandmother ride together. My mom and grandma get mad at each other, my mom fusses at me if i forgot the tiniest of things, to let off steam, I get mad and say forget it, since there's no use trying to explain, and my sister talks to much, and complains cause she thinks we don't listen. I wanted to go to college away, but no. My college is 10 minutes away from home... where I live with all of them... darn it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps. Alright, yes, this chapter is short. But it's my favorite chapter for a reason. It's also the only chapter, besides chapter 5 that isn't still sitting in the drafts message folder on my phone. I'm listening to The Filthy Youth, Ed Westwick's band, and the song is Ain't Got The Confidence. It's a great band, you guys should listen to them. I also suggest that you go to youtube or limewire and listen to Let's Go To The Mall and Sandcastles in the Sand by Robin Sparkles. If you watch How I Met Your Mother, you know why. I didn't think a song could be that ridiculous and pop like, but Let's Go to the Mall, proved me wrong. I laughed for like 30 minutes just reading the lyrics. Enjoy your read, I gotta go to the bathroom. Darn that chocolate milk... and my laziness.

* * *

Chad aggressively pushed Sonny into the wall of his dressing room, his lips still on hers. She moaned, her fingers tangled in his blond hair. Chad loved the feeling. Not just her fingers in his hair, but the feeling of control.

He had control over Sonny, and he had control over his feelings. He had no feelings. This was nothing to him. He didn't care about Sonny, no matter what Portlyn said. He didn't like Sonny Munroe. She was too nice, annoying, and she worked with his shows arch enemy, Chuckle City.

If all this were true, why couldn't he get Portlyn's words out of his head. He was covering up feelings with kisses. Friends with benefits was just a cover for the relationship her wanted. If he loved her, wouldn't he e the first to know?

Sonny flipped their position where she was against the wall now.

_**She caught him off guard.**_

Chad moved his hand from her hair to her cheeks.

_**She made him care.**_

He moved his hands from her cheeks down to her waist, and pulled her closer, roughly.

_**He hated that.**_

He switched them again, pushing her against the wall with anger, which she took for as want.

_**He hated her.**_

He moved her body closer to his, molding them perfectly.

_**She made him care about her.**_

His lips collided with hers, creating the sparks and shivers they always felt.

_**She made him love her…**_

He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth.

_**He loved Sonny Munroe.**_

He slowly opened his eyes and pulled away. Blue meeting brown.

_**He was in love with her…**_

_**Always had been.**_

Okay, the need to use the bathroom left me, idk, but I'm now listening to Stranger in Moscow by Michael Jackson, and I totally forgot about this song until he passed and I saw the music video on BET. I love M.J. The glove. The moonwalk... I can do without the pants. Maybe I'll post the first chapter of my Seddie story, Time Fix. Yet another story I need to finish typing. I already have it written. Haha, Michael had a "hee" in this song. I wonder how much he made for every "hee-hee". I bet it was a lot, cause there was a lot of them.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_I just wanna keep on loving you... _I love that song. I'm listening to that, and my uncle tell stories about his fear of spiders. My family's so... odd. You know they dressed him up in a dress and girly frilly socks when he was a kid, and locked him outside. They also told him that they were gonna see if he could fit in a deep freezer, picked him up and put him in it. They even sat on top of it. He's the baby of the four, I'm glad I'm the oldest. Enjoy the story, I made the chapter longer than originally planned, cause it was way too short. The conversation between Zora and Sonny wasn't even gonna be in the chapter.

* * *

Zora walked out in the parking lot and looked around. If either of their cast mates saw them together, they would have a cow.

"Psst…"

Zora turned to see Portlyn calling her into an alley. Zora walked back with her until they were sure no one could see them.

"What's the word?"

Portlyn smiled, "I talked to Chad. I'm not sure what good I did."

"Those two belong together."

"Agreed. When I talked to Chad a couple of days ago, he said he didn't like Sonny."

"Does he love her," Zora asked.

Portlyn smirked.

"I asked if he loved her and he replied he didn't like her. Maybe you could talk to Sonny sometime soon, see if you could talk some since into her."

"I'll try. I think that some of Chad Dylan Cooper's stubbornness has rubbed off on her, though."

"Yeah," Portlyn laughed, "Well, if you think of anything, let me know."

Zora nodded, "Sure, I'll just use-"

"Your little evil, wicked mind?"

"How did you know?"

"Had a feeling," Portlyn said with a smile, "Let me know what you think of."

"Sure."

Portlyn was about to walk away, then stopped.

"Oh, how's everything going?"

Zora turned and looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. Portlyn gave her the same look Sonny did when she found out.

"Who told you?"

"I know things."

"It's fine," Zora said.

Portlyn patted her back as she passed by.

"Good, I approve."

She smirked when she heard Zora yell.

"Am I supposed to care?"

Zora walked through the studio looking for Sonny. She was bored, so she might as well talk Sonny. She found her sitting in the prop house, eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Zora," Sonny acknowledged with a knowing smirk.

Zora rolled her eyes.

"You're wrong. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

Zora paused for a moment to think. How could she approach this subject. She could always do a Portlyn... yeah, nothing else came to mind. Here goes.

"Um, have you ever seen the show High Schoolers?"

She had just made that show up.

"Um, no. Never heard of it. Why?"

"Well, a couple of friends and I have this bet going about these two people on the show for the season… three, yeah, three finale."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Zora sighed, "So, there's this guy Cha- Chasford."

**'Chasford? Really,' Zora?'** she mocked herself.

"Chasford?" Sonny questioned.

Zora nodded.

"And this girl Alyssa."

"Chasford, and Alyssa?" questioned Sonny again.

"Yes. The two are so obviously attracted to each other, and everyone knows it, but they deny it. So lately, they've been uh, running into each other, and every time, something happens between them. They keep ending up in some janitors closet making out, you know what? I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Sonny," Zora said with a sigh, "When are you finally gonna see that you have feelings for Chad?"

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Sonny, this- thing- you have going on with Chad… it's just a cover up for your feelings for him."

"I- I do not have feelings for Chad, Zora. That's- that's ridiculous!"

"Mhmm."

"I don't!"

"Okay."

"I can stop kissing him at any time."

"But you keep going back," Zora reminded.

"Because I wan-"

Zora smirked, "Because you what?"

"You know what, Zora? I don't care anymore. I want to go back. I come back because I want to, and you can tell that to the world if you want."

Sonny stormed out, and Zora counted to three.

"But I'd prefer it if you told no one."

Sonny walked out again.

"Sonny," Zora called.

Sonny peeked back in.

"Think about it."

Zora walked towards the door and passed by Sonny to head down the hall.

"Why do you **want** to keep coming back?"

Sonny watched her walk down the hall, pondering what she just said. Why did she want to come back?

**Maybe you have feelings for-**

'Nope, shut up little voice in my head.'

As Sonny walked down the hall, she couldn't help but wonder somewhere in the back of her mind.

'Maybe I do have feelings for Chad.'

* * *

Alright, so maybe it was because I added more onto this chapter than I originally planned to, but this seems like a long chapter to me. So I'm looking for Falling Apart by Zebrahead on limewire, I'm really hoping they have it, cause the only time i hear it, I'm playing Smackdown VS Raw, and I don't even remember what version. I think it's 2006, idk, but anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I'm not sure if I said it in this fanfiction, or Time Fix, but I said something along the lines of, "I don't remember hitting my head." and then later on, maybe an hour or so later, I hit my head on the car while getting in. I'm so clumsy, and people who meet me are like, "Oh, you're so graceful..." No. No, no, no, no, no. I mis-step like all the time and bump into walls. My mother called me a klutz. Which is true, I guess. I need a dictionary for the full understanding. Anyway, this chapter on my phone, I originally had as two different chapters. From the talk with Tawni, to the one with Zora, then I was like... wow, that's... short, so I combined them and it was like 1,000 or whatever, I wasn't paying to much attention when I uploaded it. Enjoy the chapter. I did.

* * *

Something about the way he looked at her, she couldn't explain. He had this intense look in his eyes, and a hint of realization. What did he realize? She didn't know. Whatever it was, it changed the way he looked at her. They had went back to their twice a week thing, instead of every chance. Any time she requested, he'd sometimes accept, and other times say he couldn't. He avoided all eye contact with her, and barely even tried to glare.

She knew something had changed. She felt it. No cocky comments when they were alone, no nicknames like Hot Lips, no aggression, no Chad Dylan Cooper confidence and swagger. He seemed… almost…. nervous. When they kissed, it was passionate and heart stopping. Well, kisses with Chad were normally heart stopping, breath taking, and left her wanting more. But these were different. It felt like- like something she couldn't describe. Something that felt so… unChad Dylan Cooper like, she couldn't even put a finger on it.

Sonny was so busy with her thoughts, she didn't hear Tawni ask her a question.

"Sonny!"

Sonny turned to Tawni who was now sitting on the couch beside her.

"Yeah?"

Tawni tilted her head to the right a bit.

"What's that on your neck?"

Sonny face was colored with confusion as she rubbed her neck.

"Where?"

Tawni handed her a mirror from her purse and sonny used it to look. She was hoping Chad hadn't done what she thought he did.

"Is that a hickey?"

Sure enough, Chad had left his mark on her neck, between her chin and left ear, in the middle. It was hard to see unless Sonny was kind of looking up, which she sometimes did while thinking. Dang, he was sneaky. She was normally so good with cover ups. She covered the other two.

"What? No, I just had a little incident."

Tawni smirked, "Right… who's the guy?"

"There is no guy," Sonny lied in her lying voice.

"Is it one of those gladiators guys?"

"Tawni, there is no guy!"

"Check out you lying," Tawni said cleverly.

"Well…" Sonny stalled, thinking o a comeback, "Check out you being nosy!"

"Check out you, keeping secrets!"

"Check out you… being a secrets.. Digger upper!"

Tawni gave her a look that read 'What?', but continued.

"Check out you hiding your boyfriend!"

"Check it out, I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Check it out, you're lying, again!"

"Check it out, no I'm not!"

"Check it out, you so are!"

"Check it out, I'm not!"

"Check it out, your voice is high!"

"Check it out," Sonny noticed her voice was high and deepened, "No it's not."

They were both standing now, toe to toe.

"Oh, forget it," Tawni sighed.

She plopped down on the couch and Sonny plopped down next to her.

So, if you don't have a bf, then who is he?"

Sonny sighed, "It's more of a friends who kiss a lot thing."

"So that's why you've been disappearing between sketches?"

Sonny nodded.

"So he works at the studio?" Tawni suspected.

Sonny paused.

"No," she said in a deep voice.

It was too deep for Tawni's liking.

"Liar. He so does! Do I know him?"

Sonny shook her head, no.

"He's on the crew of another show."

It wasn't a complete lie. Chad was on a different show. He was just cast, not crew.

"You must really love him if you see him that much," Tawni said.

She stood up and headed out the room.

"I'm going on a fro-yo run."

"Surprise me," Sonny replied.

She wasn't really paying attention. As soon as Tawni left, her thoughts ran more freely. Just because she spent her free time kissing Chad didn't mean she had feelings for him. Did it? Yeah, she kept coming back to him, and yeah, he literally took her breath away. Her heart fluttered when he was close, he still raced through her veins, and unfortunately, maybe he did worm his way into her heart.

Zora walked to the door of her apartment she shared with Lacy, a girl from a new show in the studio. Lacy wasn't home, and Zora was just about to-

"Sonny?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Chad?" said Zora knowingly.

She stepped aside and let her in.

"I think I'm in love with Chad."

She sat on the counter in the kitchen. Zora grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and sat next to her.

"Bout time you realized."

"I said think!" Sonny exclaimed, "I'm not completely sold on the idea."

"Well, Sonny, how does Allison Cooper sound?"

Sonny frowned.

"I can't love Chad."

She looked at Zora who gave her a knowing look. She could practically read Zora's mind.

'Really, Sonny? Really?'

"He's so annoying, and- and conceited! He the total opposite of the guy I want!"

Zora gave her another readable look.

"I don't know why I keep coming back!"

Yet another readable look.

"I really don't know!" Because he's a good kisser?"

Sonny read her next look. 'You love him.'

"I don't love him."

How did Zora say so much without speaking.

'Then why do you keep coming back?'

"I don't know why I keep coming back," Sonny replied to her look, "It's like a drug. Kissing Chad is like a drug, and I need to learn self control, rehab. No, what I need is a mental institution. The white clothes, padded rooms, the works, for even thinking that I love Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Zora didn't say anything. She just let the silence sit, and Sonny think. Sonny sighed and leaned her head on Zora's shoulder. It caught Zora off guard, but she decided to let it slide.

"It sounds perfect, by the way."

Zora smirked. She knew, but asked anyway.

"What does?"

Sonny pouted, "Allison Cooper."

* * *

I loved the Zora and Sonny conversation. And the Tawni Sonny check it out thing. I added that last minute, and it was so funny to me, I had to include it. My uncle is yelling at my mom to sleep on the chair instead of in his bed. She's sick and he's spraying Lysol on his bed and in the chair. Oh, that smells nice... Like flowers, but not the strong scent. Kind of girly.


	9. Chapter 9

So, i just finished my first and last class for the day, and I'm waiting on my mom to come pick me up. So i decided to update. Yeah, the chapters short, but I can tell you an awesome Channy story in addition to this one. Okay, so I was playing Sim 3, because it's like my religion, and I created Sonny and Chad, then for the fun of it, decided to play with genetics, and I promise you all those children turned out good looking. No lie, even the bald toddlers! I decided to give them a son. He has Sonny's hair color and eye color, but looks like Chad. So, there's your awesome Channy story in addition to this story. Oh, if you're a Seddie, Sam and Freddie of iCarly, fan, check out my story Time Fix. It's good, I practically promise. But the chapters are short, well, not all, but most but there are 20 chapters in total, and the fanfiction is named after a song I wrote.

* * *

Chad left Sonny's dressing room, rubbing his lips gently. When he kissed her, just before Tawni walked in, asking why he was there, they had kissed, and he'd never felt so alive. He was in love with Sonny Munroe. He looked at her in a whole new light. She was sweet, kind, funny, gorgeous, smart, and real. Sonny was Sonny, she didn't change, and that was a big deal to him. He never wanted her to change. Everything she was, he loved, but she would never love him.

She'd never love him. That he knew was sure. He wasn't her type of guy. To her, he only cared about himself. He was a jerk, a heart breaker. She could never love Chad Dylan Cooper.

He ran his fingers through his hair. Loving Sonny was effecting his work. He always had his head somewhere else, and when the realization of him being unlovable to Sonny kicked in, that defiantly put him down. On the screen, he was flawless, but only when it counted. During run through's, he'd forget his lines, get frustrated, and never stayed focused. Off screen, he was broken, but acted his best to cover it.

He put his pockets and walked past Portlyn. He felt someone grab his arm and turned to see Portlyn looking concerned.

"You wanna talk?"

Chad looked at her blankly. This was all her fault. Had she not suggested that he loved Sonny, he would've never let himself believe it, and he would've never came to the realization that he could never be loved. He looked around, then turned to her.

"She'll never love me."

Portlyn shook her head.

"No, she loves you, I know it."

"I'm not her type! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! The bad boy."

"Chad-"

"This is all your fault," he accused.

Portlyn frowned.

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault! You told me that I loved Sonny, and I believed you."

"Okay, Chad," she said pointedly, "First of all, just because I tell you that you love Sonny, doesn't mean that you didn't already know you did. You don't just believe you love somebody just because someone tells you that. The only reason you let yourself believe it is because I noticed that you did and I pointed it out. You already knew you loved her. Second, she loves you, Chad. I know it. Just like I knew that you loved her. Everyone can see it, not just me."

Chad ran his fingers through his hair and paced a little. He then turned back to Portlyn. She was right. She was, unfortunately, always right. He only admitted his love for Sonny to himself because she noticed it, and it was wrong to blame her. But what was at question was did Sonny love him. He didn't see what Portlyn saw. He'd never seen her look at him the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking.

Sonny couldn't possibly love him. Heck, half the people he dated in the past didn't even love him. They saw him as a way to get famous or if not that, they changed because they were in the spotlight.

Sonny deserved a guy who was sweet, nice, and… not him. She deserved better than him.

Portlyn noticed his expression which changed so many times until it landed on sadness.

"Chad."

He didn't respond.

"Chad?"

He was still in his own world.

"Chad. She loves you just the way you are-"

"I'm gonna change."

With that, he walked away.

Portlyn watched him turn a corner, then took out her phone and called Zora. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Yeah?"

"Was I interrupting something?" Portlyn teased.

She could picture Zora rolling her eyes at the comment.

"Kind of. What's up?"

"Chad just told me he's going to change for Sonny."

Zora made a sound between a chuckle and a scoff.

"Sonny admitted in not so many words, that she _may _love Chad."

Portlyn smiled, "Well, it won't be soon before long."

* * *

Okay, I think there are a total of two chapters left in this story. I'd have to check my phone to be sure, but I think it is. I love the next chapter coming up! It's awesome. Thank you Maroon 5 for that last line said by Portlyn. I need to buy that cd again. I accidentally broke it, long story. But I loved that song, Not Falling Apart. I have a Tiva fanfic written around it. If you don't know who Tiva is, it's NCIS' Tony and Ziva. Very funny, and dramatic this up coming season and last. Oh, speaking of Tiva, I should type that story Happiness. I've been meaning to do that for months now, but I keep forgetting. I think it's at home though. Just my luck, I guess.


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, another short Chapter, I know, but it's my favorite, or my second, it's up there. Man, I'm sad. This is almost the end of the story. One chapter left, and then those curious Zora peeps can find out her secret, and Channy will be Channy. Oh, my rides here! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Okay," Nico exclaimed, "Chad Dylan Cooper is acting strange."

He put the tray of fro-yo's on the table, and everyone grabbed theirs.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"He's being… nice. He offered to help me with the frozen yogurt, held the door when he saw I was struggling, and told me to tell you guys hi."

Everyone except Zora looked shocked.

"I have to see," Grady yelped excitedly.

A knock interrupted their conversation and Grady and Tawni's soon to be race to find Chad. They didn't have to go find him, since he was the one knocking. He walked in, giving Sonny a quick glance.

"I was thinking that maybe we could talk."

They all looked at him.

"Alright, you don't have to, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything."

The cast of So Random were all standing in a group now, staring at Chad with arms folded. Sonny was in the back next to Zora, Grady was partially in front of Zora, Nico in front, and Tawni behind him to his left.

"What's the catch?" Tawni asked.

Chad shook his head, eying Sonny again. Tawni noticed, and glanced back at Sonny who looked heart broken. She turned back to Chad. He was the guy. She loved him, and the reason he was being unChad Dylan Cooper like was because he loved her.

"Why should we forgive you?" Nico questioned.

"Because I hooked you up with the good food in the cafeteria," Chad replied.

It was a sarcastic comment, but true.

"For real!" Grady asked.

"Man, you're good in my book," Nico replied.

He and Grady ran towards the cafeteria, leaving Chad with Tawni, Zora, and Sonny.

"Look," Chad said, "you don't have to forgive me. I just wanted to apologize. I'll leave now."

He smiled at Sonny, then turned to leave. All she could do was stand and watch him. She felt Zora lean closer and whisper to her.

"He changed for you."

She bit her bottom lip slightly. Chad did care.

* * *

Don't shoot, I know it's short! Maybe I'll make the last chapter longer. I don't know how long it is myself. It's been a while since I read it.


	11. Chapter 11

So, I changed a few thing, added a few things, avoided updating it, and now... it's the end of the story. Unless I do the Zora story about her secret that you will find out about in this story. Well, thank yous to all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or story alerted Morningside. You guys alone added at least 100 messages in my email, and that's no lie. Special thanks to my mind. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten bored while doing class work and started listening to my MP3 player. thanks to my MP3 player, for being on shuffle, which I didn't remember putting you on, so when I pressed play, the song Morningside wouldn't have came up. Oh, and thank you random car radio station for playing John Waite Missing You, and inspiring a Sonny with a Chance fanfic that I'm currently writing and plan on posting when I get done. i think that's all the thank you's, so on with the... final chapter. Do you feel tears coming on? I feel tears.

* * *

Sonny had been avoiding Chad since his change. He just wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper. He wasn't her Chad Dylan Cooper. Heck, he wasn't even her Chad anymore. She knew he was sweet underneath the cocky exterior, but it seemed as if… as if it was unreal. He was trying too hard, and though she appreciated the fact (which was still not proven to be true, even if Zora said it was), she wanted the Chad she loved to hate, hated to love, and secretly loved to love.

Sonny walked out to the parking lot, waiting for her mom to pick her up. Her car had broken down two weeks ago, which Chad laughed at her about. Those were good times. Well, he was beginning to change, but he still teased her then. Suddenly her phone vibrated. A text message. She took out her phone and read it.

_**Something important came up. Will be late picking you up- Mom**_

"Fantastic…" she sat down on the curb and sighed.

What could've possibly came up where she couldn't pick her own daughter up? There was a list of things, not a big one, but still possibilities. The apartment catching on fire, her car getting a flat, these were possibilities. She was to busy running through the list to distract herself, that she didn't notice a blonde boy sitting next to her.

"Sonny?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Chad.

"Oh, hey Chad."

She looked back down at the blacktop of the parking lot.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Well, my car broke down, remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought your mom was giving you a ride."

"Something came up," she told him, "She's going to be late."

"Well, how about I-"

"Chad, I'm not in the mood to make out with you," Sonny said with an annoyed sigh.

She really didn't feel like kissing Chad. At least not this Chad. It just seemed like the feelings she developed for him were starting to fade, slowly, but surly.

"I wasn't gonna suggest that," he stated, "I was gonna offer to drive you home."

"Oh."

See, now Sonny's Chad would suggest making out, and then laugh at her not having a ride, saying he was going to go home. She would reply to him, suggesting that she would get a ride home from some cute guy at the studio, like one of the hunky gladiators. He would then cave and give her a ride, or they would trade witty banter, then he would cave and give her a ride. But that was in the past.

"You're probably busy or something."

"No, I can give you a ride."

She was trying really hard to get Chad to just leave, and forget about giving her ride. It was breaking her heart to be around Chad.

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I wont take no for an answer."

That made her heart break into a few more pieces. The old Chad didn't take no for an answer either. She finally caved.

"Okay."

The car ride was silent, besides the two minutes where Sonny called her mom to inform her that she already had a ride home. When he pulled into a parking spot of her apartment, he turned off the car and turned to her.

"Well, here you are. Home."

She looked at him and nodded.

"Thanks for the ride, Chad."

"No problem."

She nibbled on her lower lip and looked in front of her and the apartment below hers.

"I'll see you later."

She was about to get out the car, but he gently grabbed her arm. She turned to him and a soft pair of lips touched hers. She didn't think her heart could break anymore, but she had to admit, what Chad did, he did it better than anyone else. She broke the kiss, giving him the best smile she could possibly give him, then left the car.

When she opened the door to her apartment, ready to fall apart, she noticed her grandmother sitting on the sofa with her mom. They both looked at her and she tried her best to avoid their gazes.

"Allison, come give your grandmother a hug," her grandmother said, "You look even more beautiful then the last time I saw you."

Her plans to go to her room and be alone, dashed, she walked around to give her grandmother a hug.

"Hey, grandma. Nice to see you too."

She avoided her mother's eyes, knowing she would realize right away that something was wrong, if she didn't already. Mother's always know, especially her.

"So, how was you day," Connie asked.

Sonny could tell from her tone that she knew something was up. She continued to avoid her eyes, focusing on things like the wall or her feet.

"It was fine. I'm kind of tired though, so I'm gonna go take a nap."

She turned to her grandmother, staring at the couch and not her specifically.

"Granma, we can play a game or something later. Wake me up when dinner's ready."

She walked back to her room, trying desperately not to feel her mother's eye on her.

Sonny didn't plan on falling asleep, but apparently she did, because she woke up to her mother's hand on her shoulder, and her ear buds to her I-pod in her ear. She stared at her mother then sat up.

"Dinner's ready?"

"In a few minutes," she replied, "What's wrong with you?"

Sonny rubbed her eyes and took the ear buds out of her ears. The gentle, low volume music made it easy for her to hear the previous question, but she pretended she didn't.

"What?"

"Sonny, I checked the volume before I woke you up, I know you heard me."

Sonny mentally kicked herself. Her mother knew her too well. She sighed.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong," Connie stated, "I know it, you know I know it, and I'm not sure what your grams knows."

Sonny had to chuckle at that. Her grandma was crazy.

"Nothing's wrong mom, really."

"Is it Chad?"

Sonny looked down at her fingers which were currently picking at the cover on the bed.

"Okay, what did Chad do, now?"

Sonny looked off out the window.

"He changed."

"He changed? What do you mean he changed?"

Sonny turned to her.

"He's… nice. He gave me a ride home without teasing and mocking, he apologized for being mean to my cast mates and me, he doesn't tease me and make out with me secretly anymore, and Zora says he changed for me, but I don't know what to think!"

"You tow make out secretly?"

"Uh… no," Sonny lied, "I didn't say that. Hey, let's focus on the problem here!"

Connie gave her the "we'll talk about that later" look, but continued with problem.

"Okay, he's nice. He changed for you, so he must like you. What's the problem?"

"I'm in love with the old Chad Dylan Cooper, not this one! I miss my Chad, and I want him back."

Connie processed this information in her head, to find a solution.

"So you're upset that Chad changed for you?"

"Yes."

"You're angry?"

"Yes.

"Well, why don't you tell him that?"

"Because, everybody loves the new Chad."

"But you don't love the new Chad?"

"…no. But-"

"And I'm betting that even though he's nicer, people still miss the old him as well. It always happens."

"Even with the jerkiest of jerks?"

Connie nodded, "Even with the jerkiest of jerks."

Sonny smiled softly.

"So talk to him. Even if you feel like you can't, do whatever it takes to will yourself to do so. Get angry if you have to, just let him know what's on your mind, kid."

Sonny smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome."

They separated, and sat in a comfortable silence.

"So about this secret make out thing?"

"Is that dinner smell? We should go eat."

Sonny jumped up and ran out the room and toward the kitchen

"Allison Munroe!"

-

When Sonny woke up that morning, she was determined that she would talk to Chad. She just had to get the nervousness out of her system. So while sitting on the passenger side of the car, she thought about everything Chad had done in the past. Since she first met him, up to yesterday. The pranks, the manipulation, the teasing, and most importantly, the heartache. By the time she arrived at the studios, she was fuming.

Sonny had had it. She was angry. **Stupid Chad, and his stupid change!**She stormed onto the set of Mackenzie Falls, pass Portlyn, who she was to busy being angry at Chad to notice the knowing grin. When she busted into Chad's room unannounced, he was pacing back and forth looking over his script. He looked up.

"Hey, Sonny. Nice to see you-"

"Stop it, Chad!"

She locked the door and walked towards him

"Stop what?" he asked in confusion.

"Stop being nice! I like the old you! The "C.D.C, what it do?", "Peace out, suckas!", "Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad Dylan Cooper. Where is he?"

"I decided that I needed a change," he said, "Everyone like the new me. Don't you?"

Sonny ran her tongue over her lower lip and shook her head, looking at the floor.

"No, I don't."

She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"I want the old Chad back."

"He's gone."

"Well bring him back!" Sonny demanded, "I want my Chad back."

Chad could only stare at her as she sat on his couch. She called him hers.

"I want the Chad that everyone loves to hate, back. I- I want the Chad that I love back."

He took a step closer to her.

"You love me?"

"No."

She stood up and headed for the door.

"Not this you."

He watched her walk out the door and Portlyn's words suddenly repeated in his head.

'_**She loves you just the way you are…'**_

"Sonny, wait!"

He ran out the room and down the hall. Sonny had stopped a halfway down the hall, her back still to him.

"I-I changed because you deserve someone who isn't me. You know me. You deserve better, nicer."

"Chad." she still had her back to him, "I do know you. You put on such a good act, that you fool yourself."

She turned around.

"Chad, you're good enough. You're perfect. Did you know that you're the only person who gets under my skin the way you do? You're just as wacky as I am and we just-"

"Connect," Chad finished.

They stepped closer to each other until they were toe to toe. Her arms folded, and his hands in his pockets. She smiled and nodded.

"How many people do you know who can say so much using only the words "good" and "fine"?"

Chad put his arms around her waist.

"Only us," he said with a cocky grin.

She returned his grin.

"Now there's the Chad I know and love."

"C.D.C loves you too."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but was stopped with a finger to his lips.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

He gave her a genuine smile.

"I love you, Allison Munroe."

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper."

He kissed her lips.

-

His light grey eyes gazed into her brown ones when he turned around to face her.

"Okay, you need to gain weight or something, because it's no exercise at all giving you a piggyback ride around the studio."

"It's not my fault I have a fast metabolism," she countered, "Maybe you're just to strong."

She looked up at him. Her 5'6 to his 6'0. He just turned 17 a week ago, and loved to goof off with her.

"I'm not too strong," he told her, "You can never be too strong. Now, you can be too skinny, and I think you, Zora Lancaster, are guilty of that."

She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, Keith McIntyre, that's the last time I help you out."

"You'd help me out anyway, because you think I'm cute. Which I am, so who could blame you?"

She scoffed, "I think I just have a thing for guys with curly hair."

"Right," he said with a noticeable tone of doubt, "Well, I have to go and be a gladiator."

"And I have to go and be funny," Zora said.

She turned to leave but was pulled back and kissed on the lips.

"I'll see you later to tell your cast mates?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "See you then."

* * *

Okay, so that's you Channy ending, and Zora's secret. Say the word, and I'll try my hand at writing the Zora/Keith story. Yeah, he's a gladiator, and Imade that name up. Thanks again everybody, and I am working on a new SWAC fanfic that involves Sonny and Chad. It's in the planing stages right now. If you've read my Seddie story, Time Fix, then it's kind of like that, I mean the chapters based off of songs. I also have another Seddie story that I'm posting today, it was kind of random. I was just bored and pretending to do something, and the next thing I knew, I was typing it. My mother is talking about buying herself jogging pants from the girls section at JC Penny. She's short, and it comes in her size. Then again, I guess Ican't talk. I'm tall, but I can still wear a shirt from second grade. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story! Peace out, suckas!


End file.
